How To Fix A Broken Soul
by love4loganbtr
Summary: AU, rated for language. Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight used to be the best of friends, until Kendall turned on Logan. They both want to be friends more than anything else, but doing so would put Logan in danger. How far will Kendall go for Logan?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first fic so be nice? I'd appreciate any reviews. And try not to hate Kendall. And the rating is T, but it might go up.**_

* * *

Chapter one

Logan's POV

I hadn't wanted to go. But Camille and Carlos, my only friends since Kendall and his band of pets had turned on me, had begged me to. Well, even if I had said no to their begging, they would have dragged me here anyways.

"Come on Logan, what could be better than a last day of the summer party at the richest person in the city's house?" Carlos asked, trying to lighting the mood. It didn't work.

"Yes, I'd like nothing more to party until dawn and get wasted. And we'd all have major hangover on our first day in high school. Sure," I snapped. "And I'm probably going to see Kendall here too."

"Logan, you have to forget about Kendall someday, and the sooner the better," Camille said, trying to reason. She rang the doorbell.

"That'll never happen. He keeps beating me up right when I think he's done." The door swung open and the person who opened the door must've walked away because nobody was there. We walked in. I immediately spotted Kendall and I turned, trying to go unnoticed.

I knew I was seen when Camille muttered, "Uh oh." I turned to see Kendall gesturing towards us with the hand his drink was in. He was walking over to us. I groaned

Before the blond could speak, Camille walked up to him and slapped him across the face. I knew he was in pain even before he cried out. I learned the hard way- when Camille slaps you, it hurts like hell. "OW! What the hell, Camille!" Kendall shouted. Carlos was trying not to chuckle, but I was boldly expressing my amusement.

"You think it's funny, don't you fag?" the blond boy snapped, taking a few steps closer to me. "If you want, I could show you what true humor is." He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt so our faces were almost touching. I was thrown backwards into a group of drunks, and I spilled some of their drinks. They looked pretty pissed, but I was able to avoid conflict.

But what really confused me was the look in the blond boy's eyes as he threw me back. I could have sworn he mouthed the words _I'm so sorry, Logan_, right before it happened.

I was soon in Carlos's arms. He was making a big deal of this, squealing, "Oh my god Logie are you ok?" every four seconds.

"I'm perfectly _fine_ Carlos."

Camille walked up to us. She put a hand on my back and calmly, yet proudly, announced, "I kicked his ass for you." I slightly smiled and thanked Camille.

We walked over close to the couch Kendall and our former best friend, James was. Kendall's leg was propped up with a pillow, so I'm guessing Camille did something to his leg. I snickered. I was about to come up with some witty comment and share it with Camille and Carlos, when I heard Mercedes Griffin, the richest girl in Minnesota, and the host of this party make an announcement.

"It's time for you guys to sing! Put a slip of paper with the name of someone at this party in the box over there," she started, pointing to a table with a box with a slit that a small slip of paper would fit in, "and we will draw two names to come up and sing a duet of one of my favorite songs of all time, Till' I Forget About You."

* * *

Kendall's POV

Right after Mercedes made that announcement about singing the duet, people were all over the table. Perhaps some were writing their own names, or the names of their lovers, or the names of friends that had no singing ability whatsoever that they wanted to embarrass. I had James get me two slips for myself after he wrote his own names. I was sure I was the only person he wrote the name of, and I chuckled at the thought.

He came back with the two slips I requested. On one I quickly scribbled _James Diamond. _I didn't know if he was a singer or not, and I wanted to find out. The next one, I wrote more carefully _Logan Mitchell. _I gave it to James and he left to put it in the box.

I thought about when we were all young, and all of us were best friends. Of course I'm referring to myself, James, Logan, and even Carlos. Logan would come to my house, or I'd go to his, every evening at around six, and we would sing together. Sometimes we'd sing our favorite songs; other times we'd sing songs we wrote on our own. It was awesome, and Logan truly had a beautiful voice.

After a few minutes and the crowd died down, Mercedes retrieved the box. I anxiously waited to see who would be singing. The blonde girl reached into the box and pulled out a slip. "Logan Mitchell!"

Logan groaned; I could hear from all the way across the room, but he reluctantly went up there and was handed a microphone. "Okay, Logan, let's find out who you're singing with."

The blonde girl kept fiddling with the slips, picking one out, and putting it back in. It was really boring. A few people shouted things like, "Hurry it up!" but Mercedes didn't listen, instead giving them death glares.

"Mercedes. Let's go. What does that slip say," Logan snapped impatiently. She unfolded the slip she was just about to put away. "Who is it?"

If it had been any other slip, I'd have been fine. But no. It had to be the one person I didn't want on the stage tonight. "Logan, you'll be singing with Kendall Knight tonight."

* * *

_**Okay! So Logan and Kendall are going to be singing Till I Forget About You together! What's gonna happen? Review if you want me to continue, or if you want to give constructive criticism (don't worry, I won't be offended unless you get mean xD). But I think I'll continue even if I'm told I'm terrible.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, first off, I'd like to thank CelestialSonata7 for reviewing. In answer to your question- No slash here. Just a friendship that died and they want to put back together. Sorry if that was confusing. And I'm not mad at you guys for not reviewing because the decent amount of story alert emails was satisfactory enough. **_

_**And I know in the song Kendall sings the first part, but I think it's better Logan sings it. Because, really. **_

_**Now, on with the story :D**_

Logan's POV

I wanted to forget about Kendall, I really did. But every time I tried to let him go, I remembered the sweet and innocent kid I used to be best friends with. _He's changed, _I tried to convince myself. _He's not the same guy you were friends with. _This song was the perfect song to describe us.

I watched Kendall, still in pain from Camille, limp up to the stage beside me. He was given a microphone, and the song started playing. I sang first.

_Get a call on a random afternoon_

_I pick it up and I see that it's you_

_Like my heart you were breaking the news_

_You say it's over, it's over, it's over_

_Heading out, 'cause I'm outta my mind_

_All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

_Staying here, till the sun starts to rise_

_And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

Kendall began singing along.

_Dance hard, laugh more_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rock star _

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you._

_Jump up, fall down_

_I gotta play it loud now._

_Don't care, my head's_

_Spinning all around now._

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you._

_Till I forget about you._

I was just starting to get into it. _This isn't so bad. Kendall's as good as ever. _ We were about to start the next verse when the music stopped and we heard a loud bang coming from outside. Commotion immediately began -all of the drunks were worried the cops had arrived. If we weren't probably all about to be arrested, I would have thought this was all very funny.

The banging noise soon moved to the door. Some of the drunks attempted to crouch down and make themselves as small as possible and hope the cops wouldn't notice them. That earned a laugh from Logan.

The door was kicked down by the 'cops,' who turned out to be a tall man who looked like he would kill anyone who didn't do what he said. Everyone watched him as he simply walked up to the stage.

I thought he was going to hurt me or something. But instead he grabbed Kendall by the ear and pulled him away. The blond boy I was just singing with was thrashing around yelling things like, "Let go!" He turned to punch the mystery man's nose. By now even the crazy drunks were watching curiously.

Kendall's attacker winced in pain, and whispered something illegible in the boy's ear. He was dragged out of the door and gave me a look of panic and helplessness.

A look that begged me for help.

And how could I say no?

Kendall's POV

I looked at Logan as I was being dragged away. He looked right back at me. I gave him a panicked look, hoping he'd have it in his heart to forgive me and help me. I knew Logan would, and I knew I'd need it. My attacker meant business.

Through a window, I thought I saw Logan nod, but I was never too sure.

The man tied my hands behind my back with a rope, and duct taped my mouth shut. I watched him disgustedly as he struggled to tie my hands. Resistance was futile, so even though I had the perfect opportunity to make a run for it, I stayed. He'd just shoot me or something.

His black maniac eyes looked at me and he smirked at my defenselessness. I let out a low growl right before he picked me up and threw me in the back of a black pick-up truck, and sped off in the car.

At least he gave me some freedom. He left my legs untied, because he knew I was smart enough to not jump out of a truck going forty miles per hour in a busy street, because I'd die. His intentions were not to kill me. They never were.

We pulled up at a small house in an abandoned neighborhood. I cringed at the sight, the memories of this _awful _house. I was picked up, tossed into the house, and thrown onto a couch. My capturer was leaning over me, the cruel maniac look in his eyes. His dark and matted hair covered bits and pieces of his eyes, adding to the maniac effect.

He spoke. "You are going to listen to me now. I am going to rip off that tape, and you are going to remain silent. Nod if you understand me."

I nodded. We had been over this so many times in the past. It was more of a routine. But the fact that it was a routine never dimmed the pain of duct tape being ripped from your face. It hurt like hell.

"So Kendall, you're wondering what the hell I want from you aren't you?" he asked, menacingly, as if he was taunting me.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. But this time, let's get to the chase here this time. We go through this every time you snatch me from whatever the hell I'm doing. Why wouldn't I want to know what the _hell_ you want from me, as you so delicately put it," I snapped.

"You know I hate sarcasm. But if you insist. I brought you here to ask you why you were _singing _with _him,"_ my capturer spat.

"If you know I was singing with him, you would know _why, _you being the genius you are," I retaliated. "You know I want nothing to do with him."

"And that is where you go wrong. You need to have everything to do with him. You need to make his life miserable."

"Why do you always want me to hurt Logan?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"You know why. If you care that much about him, me hurting him will ultimately hurt you. You've failed me, Kendall."

"I know," I bravely muttered.

His smirk turned into an evil grin. The kind of grin the bad guy gets when he comes up with one of those evil plans that can't possibly fail. "Don't fail me tomorrow. If you do…" he trailed off. He pulled out a gun from his left pocket. "There will be much worse punishments than this, my son."

_**Yaaaay you know who the mystery man is! Kendall's daddy :O**_

_**So what'd you think? I thought it was okay. Any reviews, whether critical or just to say if you like it or not, are welcomed. If you have any questions, ask in a review/PM and I will respond to you in the next chapter (or PM if I feel the next chapter is going to take a while). Also if you want something to happen in the story that you think will fit in with what I've wrote, go ahead and review/PM. You could possibly save me some writers block down the road, so I want those reviews :D**_

_**And if you're liking the story, lucky for you I have absolutely no life outside of my computer. So expect quick updates, maybe one later tonight, if not definitely tomorrow.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So sorry I haven't updated! I said I'd have it by last Monday but noo my teachers had to give me all the homework in the world. And about 4000 tests to study for.**_

_**And thanks so much to CelestialSonata7 for reviewing again! I realized I didn't thank bubzchoc and (anonymous) for reviewing chapter 1, so thanks to you guys too!**_

_**Soo on with the very late story.**_

* * *

Logan's POV

After telling Carlos and Camille I was going to some burger place that didn't exist, I followed Kendall and his attacker in my own car. It hurt me seeing him tied up in the back of a pick-up truck, even though he'd been nothing but mean to me for the last few years. I didn't like seeing anyone like that.

A few minutes after Kendall was carried into an abandoned house, I left my car and hid in some bushes. I spent the next fifteen or so minutes crouched down, trying to make out what was going on inside, but miserably failing.

However, I was able to see the attacker pull out a gun from one of his pockets. _He's going to shoot Kendall,_ I thought. _He's going to shoot him and it'll all be over. _I slightly smiled at the thought of being able to go places without being tortured by him, but then I mentally slapped myself for thinking that, about anyone.

But Kendall was all right. The attacker banged the door open, and I had trouble not jumping up in surprise. The blond boy was pushed outside and stumbled forward, managing not to fall. As soon as the door was closed, I heard him softly and helplessly mutter, "Logan?"

I poked my head over the bush, and he walked over to me. "Did you hear what happened in there?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Good. And look, I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"For… for ruining your night at the party," he replied, seeming somewhat nervous. I softly chuckled, knowing that wasn't all he was apologizing for.

"Nah, Carlos and Camille dragged me there. I really didn't want to go. But I should get back or they'll be worried. They think I'm at some burger place from my imagination." I earned a laugh from Kendall, which was short lived.

We heard some leaves rustle, and turned to see Kendall's attacker. I immediately knew why Kendall seemed to fear him. He had dark hair, matted and greasy. He had a maniac look in his eyes. And he had a gun out. A gun that he fired, pointed at me and not Kendall.

"No! Logan!" Kendall panicked and threw himself in front of me. He immediately collapsed, and I looked to see the attacker looking surprised but pleased.

He flipped me off and ran away.

* * *

_**Quick A/N: You think I'm mean enough to end it there? Well I love my small group of followers and I'll try not to give you cliffhangers like that. Unless you want them?**_

* * *

Logan's POV (still)

I called 911 and then took Kendall's phone to call his mom and then James.

When his mom picked up, she seemed surprised. "Kendall? Are you having fun at the party?"

"Err, no Mrs. Knight, this is Logan, and, well… Kendall was shot," I said, without the slightest clue how to tell a mother that their kid just got shot by a maniac. I heard her gasp, and then I continued. "It was a man with black, greasy hair and green maniac eyes."

I heard her whisper something that sounded a lot like, "He told me he'd never go that far…" She then returned her attention to me. "Do you know how or why?"

"Well, he was originally going to shoot me, but Kendall jumped in front of me, taking the full blow," I muttered.

There was anger in Mrs. Knight's voice now. I was unsure if it was at me, the attacker, both, or just at life in general. "Okay. I'll go to the hospital right away. And Logan, why are you calling me? I thought you and Kendall weren't friends anymore."

"Well, long story short, the man dragged Kendall away from the party, and he gave me a look begging for help and he was dragged away to a house, and when the man let him go, Kendall was talking to me and the man fired," I explained. I heard Mrs. Knight hang up.

I sighed as the paramedics came, and put Kendall in a stretcher and let me in so I could call James. When he picked up, I was attacked with words. "Kendall? KENDALL! Are you okay? Where the hell did that fucker take you now?"

"James, calm down. It's Logan. And I'm just going to tell the whole story right now and then you can ask questions. When Kendall was dragged away, he mouthed me to help him so I followed them. He was taken into an abandoned house, and when he came out, he started talking to me. The man saw us and tried to shoot me, but Kendall jumped in front of me and got the bullet instead. So come to the hospital, like, right now," I explained in one quick breath.

"HE WAS SHOT?" James shouted in my ear.

"That's pretty much it," I said.

"O..kay," James whispered, and he hung up. I decided against calling Camille and Carlos because I knew they'd be too drunk to care where I was.

* * *

James's POV

I knew that the maniacal person that Kendall called a father would never really shoot Kendall on purpose, so I knew he meant to shoot Logan. But that didn't stop my anger, Logan was still a friend in a way.

I sped across the city in my car, until I reached the hospital. The receptionist asked who I was there for. "Knight. Kendall Knight," I muttered grimly.

"He's still in emergency surgery, but his family is waiting upstairs in the ER waiting room," she explained. I nodded and made my way to the elevator. Upstairs, I saw Mrs. Knight, Kendall's sister Katie, and Logan on the uncomfortable chairs. I sat next to Logan.

"You know why Kendall does what he does?" I asked softly. "The picking on you thing, I mean."

Logan shook his head. "No."

"He doesn't want to. It's that fucker of a father that's making him. The father is the one who shot him. He cares about you, Logan. He truly does," I whispered.

I looked up at Logan, who had a sad look in his eyes. "I'm the reason he's here."

"No, you're not. It's nobody's fault but Kendall's dad's. We all would've done that for any of our friends. He still considers you a friend, and he hates himself for what his dad is making him do to you," I explained.

Before he could reply, the nurse came out and looked at us. "You can see Kendall now. Family first, then close friends." Mrs. Knight and Katie sped off to see him, leaving us behind to talk.

About ten minutes later, we were allowed to see him. "He's in pretty bad shape," the nurse told us.

We opened the door and saw Kendall lying on the hospital bed, eyes shut tight, clutching the blankets on top of him. "No…" he weakly whispered. I realized he must have been dreaming or something. "Don't… touch… him… I'll… kill... you…"

* * *

_**Okay, I realize that's a cliffhanger in a way. But it's better than right after Kendall was shot.**_

_**R&R**_

_**P.S. I'll try to get the next update by Wednesday or Thursday, but I can't promise my teachers will do the same thing they did last week.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Blah. My teachers are soooo mean now. It's like they want me to stop updating . But who cares about homework and tests and that crap? **_

_**Thank you bubzchoc and CelestialSonata7 for reviewing! Love you guys.**_

_**And hey I realized I didn't put a disclaimer on. So… Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Big Time Rush.**_

_**Soooo on with chapter 4! You're finally going to learn why Kendall's mean daddy wants to hurt Logan :O **_

Logan's POV

"Will he be okay?" I asked the nurse.

"It's… doubtful. He was shot close to the heart, so we can only hope," she replied. I nodded, knowing all about this medical stuff. If the bullet was too deep in his heart, he would die.

I leaned over Kendall, next to James, as he was muttering on about 'not touching him' and 'killing you.' In any other situation, I'd have thought it was funny.

My phone suddenly rang, and I saw the caller ID was Camille. "Oh shit, I gotta go," I said to James when I saw the time, 3:42 AM. Perfect time to go to bed right before the first day of school, right?

I answered the phone, and I heard Camille's slurred voice. She was obviously still drunk. "Good burger, mm hmm Logan?" I laughed.

"Yup. It's so delicious," I replied. James gave me a confused look and I smiled. "So I'll come pick you up?"

"Yeah. I gotta go to school tomorrow you know," she replied. I giggled, almost forgetting the current situation. I abruptly stopped when I saw Kendall lying on the bed.

"Okay. I'll be right there Camille," I said hanging up. I walked over to Kendall. "It's okay, bud. I know why you did it and I'm not mad."

Reluctantly, I turned around and walked to my car. The whole drive back to the party and to Camille's and Carlos's houses I couldn't help but think, _What did I get Kendall into?_

Logan's POV (still)

It had been three days since the first day of school. Kendall was in a coma, and the doctors were honest with me in saying it was unlikely Kendall would ever wake up. Even though I knew it wasn't true, I couldn't shake the feeling that I caused this. But, like James had said, it was Kendall's dad who was doing this.

I had been spending more time with James, to make up for the time we'd been apart, and both of us were also waiting impatiently for news on Kendall. Right now, we were walking to my car on our way from the hospital to see him. Nothing had happened. "I'm starting to worry more and more that he's not going to make it," James commented.

"He'll be fine. You know Kendall, he won't just give up," I replied. Maybe I sounded like I was trying to convince myself, just a little.

"I can only hope. He got hit right near the heart…" he trailed off.

We drove for roughly five minutes, talking about random stuff, when I dropped James off at his house. He thanked me and went inside, as I drove away to my house on the next block.

The next morning, I was walking to James's, as we were going to pick up Carlos and we were going to catch up and maybe play some hockey. I had been walking for a minute and was about halfway to James's house when I heard a noise. I shrugged it off, it was probably the neighbor's cat.

But unlike the cat, the noises didn't stop. Before I could think, I was pounded against a tree in someone's yard. My capturer carried me away and threw me into this weird isolated area surrounded by bushes, not without me thrashing furiously. I was pinned down and finally looked up at him, not at all surprised to see Kendall's dad. "You," I breathed.

"Who else? Anyways. You're probably wondering why I dragged you here," he replied, trying to intimidate me. Saying he failed would be a lie.

"I am," I said trying to remain calm.

"Good, good. And if I'm right, you are also wondering why I send Kendall out on you. Surely you've heard?" I nodded.

"I do that because hurting one of his best friends is an easy way to break him. He needs to be taught a lesson, that boy. I hear he's in the hospital? How is he then?" Kendall's dad said.

"Not good," I growled. That earned a smile from him. "You're lucky he felt bad enough about what I made him do that he just had to jump in front of the bullet for you."

"No," I snapped. "I'm not lucky. I'd rather it be me. Maybe, just maybe, you'd leave him alone?"

"Maybe," he laughed. "Maybe. Let's just find out, when I end things now?" His hand moved to the gun hanging out of his pocket. The same gun that shot Kendall. I cringed at the sight of it.

"Kendall's not going to be here to save your life now, is he? Now I'll have _really_ broken him. That is, if he ever wakes up," he said, chuckling when he finished. The gun was now on my neck. I gulped, wondering if James and Carlos and even Kendall would find me when I was gone. But I really didn't have time to think about that, as a voice interrupted us. Kendall's dad turned after a voice shouted.

"No, don't! Get away from him!"

_**Ooh who is it? Even I dunno.**_

_**So, in the last chapter I said I would try not to do cliffies, but there you go major cliffy there. Sorry about that, I couldn't help it xD.**_

_**Is it any good? In my opinion it could've been better. I feel the 'I-heard-a-noise-but-it's-probably-nothing-and-it's-not-like-anyone's-following-me-so-oh-well' thing is way overused, but I didn't know how else to get Kendall's dad to corner him like that.**_

_**So R&R? Thanks guys**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys… I suck. I left you hanging like that and I take forever to update. So I want to apologize. Sorry. There we go.**_

_**On another note, thanks to CelestialSonata7, bubzchoc, and Joshua Harper for reviewing. I love ya guys.**_

James's P.O.V.

I started to wonder where Logan was. He texted me almost ten minutes ago saying he was out the door walking here, and for god's sake, it only takes about five minutes to walk two blocks! I was starting to worry.

I got a coat on and walked outside. I didn't see Logan at all. That's weird. I decided I'd just walk to his house and ask him why the hell he'd lie about something so pointless as that.

"I do that because hurting one of his best friends is an easy way to break him. He needs to be taught a lesson, that boy. I hear he's in the hospital? How is he then?" I heard from some bushes on the sidewalk. I stopped, somewhat recognizing this voice.

"Not good." That was Logan speaking. I searched for the location, and pinpointed where they were. I decided to wait before taking action, I didn't know if Kendall's dad had a gun, and if he did and I revealed myself, Logan would be in the same position as Kendall.

"You're lucky he felt bad enough about what I made him do that he just had to jump in front of the bullet for you." I growled, and I was surprised neither of them turned to me.

"No. I'm not lucky. I'd rather it be me. Maybe, just maybe, you'd leave him alone?" That was Logan. I almost jumped out on them, but stopped myself.

"Maybe," I heard Kendall's dad say, laughing. "Maybe. Let's just find out, when I end things now?"

I was on Kendall's dad in an instant, shouting, "No, don't! Get away from him!" I was punching and kicking frantically, hoping I didn't hurt Logan in the process, but not caring enough to stop and maybe let the thing responsible for Kendall get away.

"Call the cops," I said to Logan, who was on his feet almost ready to jump on Kendall's dad. I almost wish I didn't say that, because Kendall's dad was struggling even more, and I was having trouble keeping him down. I didn't know how much longer I'd last.

Logan dropped the phone and announced, "Line's busy," and tackled Kendall's dad where he wouldn't be on top of me.

"What the fuck? Aren't emergency lines always open?" I shouted worriedly.

"That's what I thought, but I guess not!" Logan replied. After a few moments of struggling, Kendall's dad made it free, and ran off.

Of course, the cops take a perfect chance to arrive unannounced. It would look very suspicious for two kids to be caught in the bushes making fighting sounds and cursing. They undoubtedly thought we were fighting. "I thought you said the lines were busy!" I hissed through gritted teeth, so only Logan could hear.

"They were!" he replied.

In any other circumstance, I'd have rolled my eyes, but here? Hell no. I just stood up and nervously said, "Hello officers, can we, uh, help you?"

This cop with a thin mustache and goatee (who, I'm not going to lie, looked absolutely ridiculous) spoke before his partner could. "Yes, actually, you can," he said sternly. "Why were you two kids fighting?"

Logan spoke. "Um, we weren't, uh, fighting, there was this guy, who happens to be my friend's dad, holding me at gunpoint, and he came in and we were fighting him off and he ran away right as you arrived."

The other officer looked at Logan, not believing a word he said. "Would this young man next to you be your friend?" he questioned.

"Hell no," Logan replied. I shot him a look, and he quickly added, "Well, he's my friend, but my attacker is not his father." I nodded in approval.

"Could we see the friend whose father is in question?" the funny looking mustache goatee guy asked.

"He's in the hospital… in a coma… he was shot in the chest by his father," I said, taking charge.

"The father that just got away," the normal looking guy confirmed. I nodded. "You getting this?" he said to his partner. The mustache-goatee guy nodded.

"We're going to have to take you into questioning until we get some more convincing information." The officer reached in his pocket to get some handcuffs.

"Wait- you don't believe us?" I snapped.

"No, there's no evidence pointing to what you're saying."

"But what we're saying is the truth," I stated, maybe a little too harsh for the officers' liking.

"Why should we believe you? You're just a kid, and they're the best liars," the normal officer said, with the same harshness.

I turned around and stepped to the side. "Because he left his gun."

_**I thought it sucked. It was all conversation, no basic plot, and it was just plain bad. But I'll let you guys be the judges of this.**_

_**I thought it'd be much, much, longer. Every time I come up with an idea for this, I'm like, 'this will be much longer than the normal thousand words I write!' But noooo its always soo short.**_

_**I'd say the next chapter would be longer, but I'd probably be lying :P**_

_**Review button is down there.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So sorry I haven't updated in soo long! I've been updating my other story (which has been fairly easy) and I've been stuck with writers block with this, but I'll continue it for you guys.**_

_**Anyone else want to murder a certain father of a certain blond?**_

_**So here's chapter 6 already, wow.**_

Logan's POV

The goatee-mustache cop, who I'm sure James thinks looks as ridiculous as I do, bent over and inspected the gun. "This gun might as well be yours," he said.

I could tell James was pretty mad. Couldn't this cop see that we were innocent? James had just saved my life and we were getting blamed. "Can't you just take one of those DNA scans on the gun? To prove it isn't us?" he said, a little rudely.

The normal looking cop spoke. "Those are expensive, young man, and if you're willing to fork up five hundred bucks we'd be able to do it."

James started looking in his wallet. "Um… I've got a twenty? Could I get back to you later?" James asked, hopeful. I shook my head and chuckled. Both cops gave him a stare that only a teacher could give a student that never did their work. James got that stare a lot from teachers.

The cops handcuffed us, and we were forced to get in their car. The goatee-mustache cop picked up the gun Kendall's dad left behind. "You boys have driver's licenses, yes?" he asked suddenly. When we nodded, he added, "Can I see them?" With a little struggling due to the handcuffs, we both managed to get our wallets out and showed him our licenses. "Do you happen to know a K.K.?"

Of course. He put his _name _on the gun. "Yeah. He's the guy who we were fighting, the guy who put his son in a coma. Kevin Knight," I explained. The cop nodded.

"I think I'm legally allowed to let you boys free now. But I'd stay away from any trouble, and this friend who's in a coma, when he wakes up. _If _he wakes up," the cop said.

_Great way to make a guy feel better, _I thought. James's hand was on my wrist as soon as our handcuffs were off, and I was being dragged away. Suddenly James's phone rang. "God damn it, who the hell is calling?" he said.

He looked at the screen. "Oh my god…"

"What?" I asked. My reaction when I saw the caller ID was similar.

It was Kendall. "What're you waiting for? Answer it!"

Kendall's POV

I waited anxiously for James to pick up. It was on the third of four rings, and I gave up on him answering. Was he okay? Was Logan okay?

I had woken up an hour ago, and the doctors said I couldn't do anything straining until now. But when they said I could call my family, I was immediately calling James.

Right before it went into voicemail, James picked up. "KENDALL? OH MY GOD HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN AWAKE? ARE YOU STILL AT THE HOSPITAL? HOW'S YOUR CHEST? OH MY GOD, KENDALL, THEY DIDN'T THINK YOU'D MAKE IT," James said quickly, in one breath.

When he said 'god' for the first time in that outburst, I held the phone about six inches from my ear and I could still hear him perfectly. When I was sure he was done with his little ramble, I put the phone back against my ear and spoke. "James, I have ears. So, an hour, yes, good, and I did make it, so I'm going to have to rub it in the doctors' faces."

James let out a laugh, and then I could basically see his face turn serious when he stopped. I heard a button being pushed, and then his voice. "You're on speaker, Logan's here. Um. We kind of ran into your dad when Logan was walking to my place so we could hang out."

I paused. "What? What happened?"

"Well, I was walking to James's house to hang out, and your dad grabbed me and pulled me away and almost shot me. Luckily James got worried and came looking for me and attacked your dad. But the catch? The cops arrived as soon as your dad escaped!" Logan explained. "But they let us go when they saw the initials KK on the gun."

"Really? Okay, you're coming over here right now, and you're taking me to the exact place where my dad got away, and you're showing me exactly what direction he ran off to, okay?" I said, furiously. It was one thing to threaten me, but my friends? No way. That guy needed to pay a price, and he needed to pay it now.

"Ken, I don't think that's a good-" someone said before I hung up. I wasn't even sure if that was Logan or James. I was sure they were on their way; I never usually had bad ideas. Except, for that one time I accidentally set that toaster on fire, or that one time I made Logan lose his textbook. Okay, correction. Some of my ideas work out.

I was right. They arrived here in twenty minutes. They both pulled me into a bro-hug. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I checked myself out of the hospital and called my mom in the twenty minute drive back to where Logan was attacked. Jesus, that woman was really worried about me. I guess they all were. I however did not mention to my mom that I was going after dad.

The place Logan was attacked was a secluded bush area. I remembered this place. He used to beat me here when I refused to do what he said. James saw my trouble, because he asked, "You okay Kendall?"

I nodded, followed by them asking me what was wrong. "Nothing, it's just that my dad used to beat me here. Now. Where did he run off to?"

Logan gestured in an area on the other side of where we came in. "This way," he said. I nodded, and started walking into the surrounding woods.

"Oh, of course. He's at his hideout with his little evil buddies," I thought aloud.

"Buddies?" James asked, raising one eyebrow.

I nodded. "More like slaves. I can't tell you how many people his buddies have murdered. I found this place when I was seven, resulting in this," I said, pulling up my sleeve to reveal a huge scar on my shoulder. They gasped.

"That's horrible, Ken," Logan whispered, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled and shrugged it off. "Didn't you tell anyone?"

"I tried. But nobody believed me, he was always Kevin Knight, the perfect man, always donating to charity and helping children and animals," I said, sighing.

We reached his little buddy hideout, and I told James and Logan to stay back incase my dad wanted revenge. His little buddies were sleeping; what a surprise. From what I knew of them, they were real asses. "Dad…" I said in a low growl.

"Kendall! Nice to see you, m'boy!" Dad said cheerfully. I growled again. "Nice of you to join the party. I thought you were in a deeper sleep than my buddies, yes?"

"I woke up," I said bitterly.

"Good, good," he said, standing, and taking his belt off. He held it in a ready to swing position. This time, I actually managed to land a punch on his jaw before I was hit in the guts, almost right on top of where I was shot.

"OW!" I screamed, and fell to my knees.

_**I think I hurt Kendall too much. I hate doing that to him. He's too awesome. But it's necessary for the story. Well, it's not necessary, but you get what I mean, right?**_

_**The next update will not be another super super long wait.**_


End file.
